Breaking Point
by SlytherinStudent170
Summary: I dont own Harry Potter nor do I claim to. Leave reviews. This stuff did not happen. If you dont like it, dont read it hope you enjoy! I am failing. I have no idea how to do this. Ok, this has some events that may be triggering. Suicide is attempted in this story. Please take this into consideration. You have been warned. Hope you enjoy this story of Hermione Granger!
1. chapter 1

Hi, I am simply writing this for the experience of the genre. I love Harry Potter. I am such a fan of Rowling. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the Characters. Hope you enjoy. Write a review if you want.

Why? Harry sat in a dark corner of the library, silently crying. He had just gotten back from the funeral of his best friend. Ron had died in an attempt to destroy a horcrux. It had been a unheard of object that had been found by accident in the Room of Requirements. No body knew it was hidden in there, but an unfortunate Ronald Weasley had found it. The story of how it was destroyed remains unknown. But all that is known is that Ron is now dead. Forever gone from the earth. Harry heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see the dim outline of poofy, curly hair. Hermoine knelt down in front of the trembling raven haired boy. He simply looked at her from behind a curtain of black hair and fell into her arms. "It's my fault." He cried, tears streaming down his face. Sobs wracked his body. "It's my fault." Harry said once again. "He's dead because of me." Harry kept repeating those words. Hermoine could only look down at the trembling Harry, and say, "No it's not. You can't blame yourself." She said softly. "It is Moine'! Don't you understand! He wouldn't of even been in that room if I hadn't mentioned about my vision! It's all my fault. He's gone! I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Harry sobbed. "It's not fair." Hermoine pushed back the hair covering his face and said, "He wouldn't want you this way." She slowly stood, pulling Harry up with her. They slowly made their way towards the entrance. Once out the doors, Harry nearly collapsed into Hermoines arms. He had been holding it together the best he could. But now he simply just broke down, in the middle of the corridors, once again blaming himself for the death of his best friend. Hermoine heard the distinct tap of feet coming from down the hall. She had been pulled down with Harry, now feeling her own tears warm on her face. She had held everything in. No a single tear at his funeral. Or when she heard about his death. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley making their way towards them. Ginny clung to Draco as if he was the only thing keeping her alive. Ginny collapsed onto the floor, and pulled Harry into her embrace. He started to say it was his fault once again, but Ginny could only shush him and try to get him to calm down while she was also breaking. Hermoine looked up at Draco and he reached out a hand. She took it and he pulled her onto her feet. She swayed slightly, then started to cry again. Draco pulled her towards him, and whispered into her hair, "Come with me. You've taken care of everyone else. Harry's in good hands now." She sobbed into Draco's shoulder as they made their way down the hall to an unused classroom. They made their way in and Hermoine was now shaking violently. It was obvious to Draco that she had held everything in. She had gone through the war without a single tear. Even when she had been at the funeral, he noticed her not moving a muscle. She started to slide gently down the wall, and Draco went with her. She was so brave it was so unfair to see her like this. He brushed her hair back with his pale hand and she looked up at him, clinging to the wad of fabric she had been holding onto of his shirt. He looked down at her to see bloodshot eyes and a tear streaked face. He lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Harry blames himself. Ginny is at her breaking point. George has locked himself in his room. Neville hasn't gotten out of bed. Mr and Mrs Weasley have been in a state of grief. And then there's you. I know he wasn't your friend, but I still see the sadness in your eyes. And I'm.. i.." Hermoine suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe. "Hermoine? Hermione!" Draco yelled as the shaking girl before him was gasping for air, but couldn't seem to get it into her lungs, she fell back onto the floor. He immediately picked her up and held her tightly to him as he went as fast as he could to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey!?" Draco yelled as his voice echoed through the room. Pomfrey rushed over and Draco layed Hermoine on a bed. "She can't breathe!" Draco explained with fear in his voice. Hermoine was still trying to get air into her lungs, but was not succeeding. Pomfrey grabbed a small mask and attached it to Hermoines mouth and began to pump air into it. The air made its way into Hermoine, and she was slowly calming down, her face was now relaxing, as the air filled her lungs. Draco brushed a hand across her cheek, wiping away a tear that fell from her eye. She was cold to the touch. He smoothed back her frizzy hair from her sweaty forehead. Pomfrey looked to him and asked what happened. "She was looking after Harry and I came along with Ginny. They both broke down in the middle of the Hallway, so I grabbed Hermoine to let them have some privacy. Ron's death has taken a toll on a lot of us. I led her to an empty classroom, where she hit her breaking point and she cried for the first time since before the war I believe. She went on about how her friends were taking the death. But then she started shaking more violently then she was as she was sobbing. She was grasping for breath, but couldn't find it. She collapsed onto the ground, and I picked her up and took her here." He said, as Hermoine slowly drifted to sleep. Still having the mask covering her mouth and nose. "Well it's a good thing you got her here. Any longer and she might not be here. I am going to have to run a few spells, and check out her health, but I need you to get Harry and Ginny. They cannot be left alone in their state." He listened to the Doctor and made his way down the hallway. Harry and Ginny were in the same place he had left them. He picked them both up off the ground and took them to the infirmary. They passed the sleeping Hermoine and both relaxed themselves into a well needed sleep on hospital beds. He looked at Hermoine, who's eyes were thankfully closed and she didn't even notice the mask helping her breathe. Her chest inflated and deflated. He was glad to see her breathing better. But what had happened? He had a nice cup of tea with Madam Pomfrey and then settled into the bed next to Hermoine so he could keep an eye on her. He also drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 _The Next Morning..._

He awoke the next morning to the slow noise of someone breathing. He looked to the bed next to him to see Hermoine awake. He got up quietly so he did not disturb the others and Hermoine scooted over so he could sit on the bed with her rather that in the uncomfortable side chair. He joined her. Madam Pomfrey set a tray of fresh fruit between the two of them Hermoine gave the doctor a questioning look, and Pomfrey whispered, "You can take it off to eat dear." Hermoine carefully took off the mask and took a deep breath of air. She could breath fine. She picked up a piece of Mango and popped it into her mouth with a small smile on her face. He then plucked a piece of peach and ate it as well. "Thank you." Hermoine said her voice scratchy. "Your.." he started. "Draco?" He looked up to see Madam Pomfrey beckoning to him. He told Hermoine he'd be right back. "Draco, Hermoine, well she, um..." Pomfrey stuttered. "She had a panic attack. She is suffering from PTSD. Her grieving of her friend, and constant flashbacks from the war are causing this." He knew something was wrong. "What has to be done?" Draco questioned. "She will need someone to rely on considering the state of her friends at the moment, and I can give her a potion to help with the flashbacks. She will need to be kept in a separate room for the time being. Anxiety can be cause me by different things, but she needs to calm down and be isolated from people for a little to calm her nerves. She will have new quarters closer to the infirmary and to her classes." Draco considered what she was saying, and replied, "I will be able to stay by her side, and as for the quarters, don't you think someone should be there with her, so she has someone to look to for help when she _breaks down?"_ Draco questioned, having an image of a crying, huddled Hermoine all alone with no one to help her. "That is a good idea Draco. If you were implying hat you would like to assist her, I can write Professor McGonagall?" She asked. "That would be a good arrangement." Draco agreed. He headed back to Hermoine and sat where he was before.

 _Saturday..._

Draco's possessions had been moved to the new dorm he would be sharing with Hermoine. Pomfrey had given him a smaller more portable version of the mask to help Hermoine breath if needed. They had separate rooms with there things, as well as a library. Plus a kind house elf. His name was Blakey. He would deliver whatever they needed. Draco walked through the door to find a silent Hermoine, sitting in an oversized chair with a sketchbook in her hands. She was drawing the trees and nature outside the window m. She was really talented. He cleared his throat to let her know he was there, and she simply sighed in response. She hadn't been eating, and he levitated a freshly cut mango in a bowl in the air in front of her. She grabbed it and started to eat it. _Finally._ He thought to himself. She looked fine at the moment so he slipped upstairs to take a shower. He looked at himself in the mirror. His platinum hair almost blending in with his pale skin. He looked at the scar that crossed the side of his rib cage. A scar he had gotten from the war. It was still healing. It had been dark magic and took a long time to heal. He turned on the shower so that is was hot. He didn't bother with his hair because he knew it would only stay the same flat mess until it dried. He had just wrapped his towel around his tourso as Hermoine burst through the door holding her stomach, and almost knocked Draco over as she dropped to her knees and began to throw up into the toilet. He quickly went over to her and pulled her mop of hair out of her face. He held it back as her body convulsed with each wave of nausea that overtook her. She finally slumped against the wall, and Draco grabbed a small towel and handed it to her. He went and got a hair tie from the sink and put her hair into a messy ponytail. His scar ripped slightly as he extended his arms to put the hair tie in and blood began to trickle down his side. Staining the white towel around his waist. He closed the toilet and place Hermoine on it. She slumped against the back of it. He quickly went to his room and threw on a pair of shorts. He would have to deal with his scar. He grabbed a black T-shirt of his and a pair of boxers for Hermoine. He knew it wouldn't be up to her Gryffindor standards. But she would understand. He made his way back into the bathroom where Hermoine was looking awfully pale and he quickly got her out of her dress robes and into his T-shirt. He helped her into the boxers which looked like a pair of shorts on her. He placed her back on the toilet while he grabbed some gauze and medical tape and put it over the opened scar he would heal it with magic later but for now he had to help her. He lifted her into his arms and she put her hands around his neck. She put her head in the crook of his neck. He knew she didn't have all of her things situated such as her bed so he pushed open his door and layed her on his bed. Covering her with the soft blankets. Her eyes fluttered open and he thought of the steam in the bathroom and grabbed the small mask he had kept in his room and slipped it around her head and situated it over her nose and mouth. She gave a slight smile and squeezed his hand with all of her strength. Which wasn't much at the time. He gave it a gentle squeeze back. He grabbed a potion Pomfrey had given him for her upset stomach and took the syringe and injected it into her upper arm. She drifted off into a quiet sleep.

 _The next Morning_

Hermoine woke up screaming. It was slightly muffled by the breathing mask. But still enough to wake Draco up. He quickly sat up and without thinking pulled Hermoine into his arms. She took off the mask and leaned into him. "I'm so sorry." She whimpered. "For what? You've done nothing." He replied. "Throwing up like that and then waking you up..." she answered. "It's nothing you can control. It's not your fault. Never blame yourself for it." She wrapped her arms around him as well. But when she did, he groaned and winced. She pulled back and looked at him apologetically. His scar was once again torn. He didn't bandage it well enough. "I'm so sorry! Here, follow me." Hermoine said quickly. She shuffled out of bed towards the bathroom and looked under the sink. She found some sort of wrap and a cream. She pointed to the toilet and instructed him to sit. He reluctantly did so. She said to put out his arm. He obeyed. She washed her hands and walked over to him the supplies next to her on the sink. She tentatively touched the scar, and Draco winced. She muttered a sorry, and pressed more gently. She grabbed the jar of cream and put a small amount on her fingertips. She gave him a slight warning about it stinging a bit, then started to apply it. He jumped up nearly knocking her over, "What is that bloody stuff Hermoine!" He said in a pained voice. She apologized and asked him to sit back down. He agreed. She then dipped her fingers back into the container but ran her hands under water for a minute. It became a fizzy substance and she rubbed it on the scar, it did not sting or burn, but it cooled the area. She then washed her hands once again and she told him to raise his hands above his head. "But won't that rip the scar again?" He asked. "No it is numbed right now and is setting so I need you to lift your arms." She said sternly. He slowly raised his arms he felt no pain at all/ she grabbed the wrap and put the end of it directly on the scar. She gently started to wrap it around his chest. He caught a glimpse of her eye and she blushed. He had never seen her like this before and had an amused grin on his face. She finished and fastened it with a clip. She then looked down at herself, realizing what she was wearing, she blushed ever harder. She was now a deep red which was a good look on her pale skin. She simply slipped out of the bathroom and down the steps. Draco headed to his room and threw a shirt on. He flopped onto his bed, burying his face in the covers. He inhaled a deep breath and the scent of Hermoine filled his nose. He went to the bathroom once again, realizing that he hadn't brushed his teeth. He quickly brushed them and headed downstairs. Hermoine was cutting up a variety of fresh fruit. He slumped into a seat at the dining table. He didn't get much sleep last night. He had put a silencing charm over himself to keep his screams and cries quiet. She placed a bowl in front of him and he looked down to see a happy face made out of the fruit. He glanced up at Hermoine to see her with a grin of satisfaction on her face. She got her own bowl and sat across from him. She looked at him and pointed to the corner of her mouth. She handed him a napkin. He wiped his mouth and discovered he had some toothpaste in his face. She was clearly trying not to laugh, but was failing. "It's ok to laugh Hermoine." Draco said a hint of laughter in his own voice. They both started to crack up. The laughter died down soon after and they ate in silence. He finally broke the silence, "What happened last night Hermoine?" Her hazel brown eyes began to pool with tears. "Well..I.. um, I have an eating disorder. It affects the amount of food I am able to eat. That's part of why I'm always sick." She now had silent tears running down her face. He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I know what it's like. I was practically starved at the Malfoy Manor. Once I got back to Hogwarts I could barely eat the food given to me. I learned how to control the vommiting." He spoke quietly. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry. You look better than you did at the beginning of the year." Hermoine said, the tips of her ears turning crimson. "Because I learned to control it. And not being couped up in a room all day helps.." She looked at him with kind eyes. "Go get dressed. Wear something warm no questions." He levitated his bowl into the sink and went upstairs. Hermoine did the same and went to her room. She was rummaging through her trunk and found a pair of black muggle jeans, a burgundy hoodie, with black boots. She put her hair up in a messy bun so it was out of her face. She put on a scarf and gloves as well. She was at the bottom of the stairs when Draco came down with a small bag in his hand. He stuffed it in the pocket of his coat. He looked very relaxed in a pair of jeans and a light winter coat. He held out his arm and she grabbed it. They walked through the empty corridors. Hermoine stopped in her tracks and Draco looked at her with a confused look on his face then he said, "Oh... your wondering why the halls are empty. It's Christmas hol's. Pomfrey said she wouldn't let you home. And I don't exactly have a family to go home to, so here we are." Hermoine simply shrugged and kept going. They walked out the entrance to the school and were greeted with a cold gust of wind. Hermoine shivered and Draco pulled her slightly closer. The snow was falling and had already covered the ground. Hermoine slipped and fell. She was now sitting in the cold wet snow. She took a handful of snow from beside her and threw it at Draco. "I think your going to regret that." He said menacingly. Hermoine gave a quiet gasp in return as he threw snow at her as well. Before they knew it snow was covering their clothes. Hermoine hadn't gotten up and was about to until Draco fell right on top of her. They were now face to face. Cheeks cold from the snow. Hermoines cheeks were on fire though. She couldn't imagine the color of her face. He slowly pushed off of her. He stood and held out his hand for Hermoine to help her up. She grabbed onto it and he pulled her up. He had a big chunk of snow in his hair, and Hermoine carefully reached up and swiped it out of his hair. His hair was soft and fluffy. She retracted her hand and let it grab onto his arm. They were walking towards there dorm when Draco suddenly felt nauseous. Hermoine saw the pain on his face and picked up her pacd dragging a weak, struggling Draco behind her. She muttered the password to their chambers and it opened. Draco quickly made his way to the downstairs bathroom. Hermoine made her way towards the kitchen. She grabbed a sickness potion as well as a cup of soothing tea. She made her way to the bathroom to find Draco slumped helplessly against the wall. He was shivering violently. She quickly ran upstairs and went through his drawers, retrieving a pair of flannel pajama pants and a long sleeve T-shirt. She grabbed a blanket from the linen closet. As she walked in Draco was still shivering, but now tears were streaming down his face. She unbuttoned his winter coat that was soaked with water, she then gently pulled his T-shirt over his head. She put his arms into the sleeves of the clean shirt gently to not disturb his scar. She then unlaced his boots and slipped them off. She hesitated to pull off his pants, but knew she had too. She helped him into his pants and put the blanket around him. She had a hand around his waist and one helping him down the vials as they made their way to the oversized comfy sofa. She helped him lay down, and put the tea on the coffee table and headed upstairs. She once again found herself in his room. She grabbed her breath stabalizer and changed into a shirt of his and pj bottoms of hers. She grabbed her blankets and a pillow. She knew they would be in for a long night.

 _1:23 that same night_

Hermoine woke when she felt something on her shoulder. It was just Draco. He had a hand over his face and one on her shoulder. She thought about that time in the great hall. _"Ronald Weasley! If you do not take your hands off Hermoine right now I am going to have to remove you!" Ron had Hermoine pinned to a wall. His hands gripping tightly on her shoulders. He had his wand pointed at her face. She showed no fear , that was her Gryffindor courage. On the inside red alarms were going off. He was to close to her. She felt the blood run down her arm as she dug her own finger nails into it so she wouldn't move. Ron let go of her, and she fell to the floor. Harry was at her side in an instant. Ron looked at her in horror. He had spilled his potion on himself earlier in Potions class and it has seeped into his skin. She knew it was only the affects of it so she focused on trying to get everything to stop spinning. She stood and walked out. She was going so fast and accidentally ran into Professor Snape. "Miss Granger?" ..._ Hermoine was pulled from her thoughts as she felt the tears running down her face. She was the one who had shown no emotion about Ron's death. But on the inside she was breaking. Threatening to shut down. It was as if she had flipped a switch to turn everything off. But I'm that moment it was as if it had been turned back on. She was now shaking from the state she was in. She curled into a ball and cried she cried so much it had made her run to the bathroom and throw up. She felt the guilt settling in her stomach. She cried about Ron and Ginny,Harry, her parents, and she even cried about Draco. He seemed to be the only one who understood her. It was odd though, she never imagine d herself on the bathroom floor crying about Ron's death and her breaking friends, and Draco. She was startled when Draco walked in. He looked at her and slid down the wall next to her. "Feeling better?" She asked. "Yes. It was the potions and tea that helped. Hermoine, you need to talk to someone. You can't do this to yourself. You are here in the bathroom floor because you threw up. You were screaming and I got up and put my ear to the door. You were yelling about everything you had done wrong and how you think everything is your fault. But guess what, it's not. It's this bloody world we're stuck in. It's not fair. Now I heard you wouldn't talk to Pomfrey, so talk to me." He finished. Hermoine was speechless. He had heard her. He was worried about her? She felt even more guilty and looked over at him. A silent tear rolled down her cheek. He cradled her face with a soft, and cold hand, swiping away the tear. She opened her eyes and saw pale grey ones looking back at her. She closed the distance between the two and enveloped his lips in a kiss. He pulled back and said, "I knew there was some Slytherin in you."

TO BE CONTINUED!

Hi, I hope you enjoy this. I will be writing more, but for now leave a review and tell me what I need to make it better. Feedback is appreciated. What will Happen to Hermoine in the next one? Will she go off the deep end? Will Draco fall in love? To be continued...


	2. 2

Hi, I am trying to post the story's close together, so that you won't have to wait long, so anywhere between 3-5 days is how long it will take me for a new one after this. Stay tuned. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I claim to.

Hermoine woke up in the infirmary. She was woken by Madam Pomfrey. Pomfrey explained to her that she had been screaming in her sleep. Hermoine knew she was. Draco told her every night. The two had grown closer after the winter holidays. Until Hermoine had another "episode" as Pomfrey described it.

She had been allowed to go to the Burrow to check in with the Weasleys, but when she went up to her usual room where she had spent late nights with Ron, talking about random things, she couldn't bear the sight of the room without the gingers presence. She sped down the flights of steps, and put the front door of the Weasley home. Harry ran after her, but knew better than to push her. She just wanted everything to stop.

She apparated back to Hogwarts and into her bedroom in the private dorm her and Draco shared. She locked the door, and she knew she was in need of a breathing treatment, but she simply wanted a still peace. No pain, no suffering. She layed down on her bed and simply layed their struggling to breath unitl everything went black.

 _She felt a peaceful bliss overcome her body. It was as if she was floating. "Mione?" She heard the familiar voice that she had known for so long it was unforgettable. She turned to see Ron. She laughed. She ran into his arms. He returned her tight embrace. "How are you here? You can't be..." Ron couldn't finish his sentence. "Hermoine Granger! You need to go back to your life. You can't die just to see me. You can't put your life on the line." Hermoine understood what he was saying, but it was hard she had been holding on for dear life to the fact that she was just dreaming or in a coma. That Ron was still alive waiting for her to wake up. But he wasn't. He was gone. Ron whispered in her ear before... Hermoine woke and was now having such a hard time breathing. She didn't have her stabilizer. She didn't know what she was doing before she used all her breath to scream, "Draco!" And like that it was black once again. See you soon Ron. She thought._

Draco had just come in the door to his dorm when he heard Hermoine scream his name. He sprinted up the steps, taking them three at a time. He tried the handle, but it was locked. He muttered a spell to unlock it and broke through the door. Hermoine was lying still on her bed. No movement at all. He grabbed the thing Pomfrey had given him for if Hermoine had truly stopped breathing. He put the large mask over her face and squeezed the pocket attached to it. She wasn't responding to it. He did something he had learned in the Muggle world. He pressed down on Hermoine chest thirty times then tilted her head back and blew air into her mouth. She was still unresponsive. He preformed the exercise again. She didn't wake up, but he was able to find a pulse it was extremely weak. He wrapped her in a blanket and picked her up. Being extremely careful of the steps, and started rushing through the corridor.

Professor Snape had simply been walking to the Headmistress's office when he saw Draco rushing down the hall with Miss Granger in his arms. Severus quickly made his way over to him and scooped Miss Granger into his arms. He made it to the infirmary in less then a minute. He layed her on a bed and summoned Pomfrey at once. She felt for a pulse and found a weak one. Hermoine looked deathly thin. She looked as if she hadn't eaten in days. Madam Pomfrey grabbed a breath stabilizer and set it on a high setting so Miss Granger would get enough oxygen. Draco stepped into the room and explained to Pomfrey what had happened. Snape found the story to sound like a suicide attempt. He would only know once she woke up.

Bit of a short one. I wanted to get it down on the page so I could start thinking about what to write next. Leave reviews and thanks for reading. Sorry it's really choppy, next will be better.

 _Sometimes I just want to sleep and my brain is like haha no sleep tonight, let's think about the stupid things you've done. Goodnight._


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again, sorry I took a little while to post, I have been a bit busy lately with school. But I am hoping this weekend I can get some more done with Monday off. Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters nor do I claim to. Hope you enjoy, reviews are helpful.

 _"No!" Hermoine screamed as she saw a dark shadow above Ron. It's face was cloaked by a hood, but she saw stark white skin underneath it. She tried to stand but the pain was unbearable. Bellatrix Lestrange had cast a Crucio curse over her body, causing her body to convulse. Hermoine looked at her forearm seeing the word carved into her flesh. Mudblood. Hermoine once again attempted to stand but Bellatrix stomped down on the fresh carving in her skin, causing Hermoine to stumble back and scream in agony. She saw Ron's shaking body go still. "No!"_ Hermoine woke up screaming. She felt a hand on her arm and pulled it away falling off the bed in attempt to get as far away from the person who had touched her. She backed into the nearest corner and curled herself into a ball. Wrapping her arms tightly around her legs as she brought her knees to her chest and hid behind her hair looking down at the ground, slowly rocking back and forth.

Severus looked at the traumatized girl and felt guilt settle into his stomach. He had been by her side waiting for her to wake up. It had been a full 3 weeks since she had tried to kill herself. She hadn't woken up.

He slowly walked around the bed keeping a good amount of distance between them and softly called her name. She looked up from behind her eyelashes and he realized the blood running down her arm from her having accidentally ripped out her IV. She suddenly threw herself at him and latched onto him. He slowly made his way to the ground. Hermoine sobbed into his chest. He gathered her shaking form in his arms and held her tight. She muttered something that Severus didn't quite hear until he realized she was repeating it. "It's my fault. He's dead because of me."

She kept repeating that until Severus finally realized what she was talking about. He had known that Potter blames himself for Weasleys death, but had no idea Hermoine felt with the same grief but on a whole different level. He cupped her chin in his hand and made her look into his eyes. He suddenly realized the last person he had held like this was Lily Potter. The unfortunate part about that was Lily had been dead in his arms not sobbing. He felt warm tears silently slide down his face and said, " It is not you fault..." he was cut off when she said, "You don't understand! Nobody does! They all say it's not my fault! But it was and nobody knows it! I know how.. how... h-he d-die." She stuttered the last part. A sob rising in her throat. She refused to let it out and told her professor the nightmare she had just relived.

She explained to him how everyone never mentions how there could of been someone in the room, all they know is that she found him in there. He was trying to destroy a Horcrux that was true, and he was successful. But then a Death Eater came around a corner and cursed him until his body gave into the dark magic and he died. She also explained the part about Bellatrix. He had asked why she hadn't told anyone and she replied, "Because I could have stopped it! It's my fault he's dead and I already deal with that every day. That's why I tried to end it! I saw him! I couldn't bare loosing the only friend I have left because I let my other one go! He told me to come back, to live my life, and I woke up but it was too late I lost too much oxygen and it all went black." She concluded.

The tears had stopped. They were gone she couldn't cry anymore. She now was simply convulsing with each breath she tried to take. She asked for her stabalizer. He immediately grabbed it. She took in a few breaths of oxygen and put it back down. He helped her to stand and asked Pomfrey if he could escort her to her room. Pomfrey agreed but said she would be paying her a visit tonight. He wrapped the poor girl in a blanket and held out his arm for her. She held onto it.

They got to the door of her chambers but she couldn't bare to see Draco. She had put him through so much. "I-I can't." Severus looked her with a questioning look and he asked why "I have put him through so much and I can't face him right now. Being in that room where I saw Ron and died, I wouldn't be able to bare it."

He understood and started leading her towards the Potions classroom. She was confused at first until he led her through his private office into his living quarters. She gave him a puzzled look, which he just replied with an eye roll. He led her into a bedroom. She looked at him nervously and he said, "It's my guest bedroom. You can stay here for as long as you need to. My house elf will tend to your needs. I will contact Madam Pomfrey and notify her that you are here so she can check in on you. There is a bathroom through that door and I will have your things delivered later."

She was stunned. She was still processing everything when she said, "Thank you. But everyone is at Hogsmeade right? Well I was thinking of getting my own belongings." He reluctantly replied. "Well if that is why you wish. All Professors and students are gone so you have about three hours. Be careful and hurry back." He said and left the room.

Hermoine got into her chambers to collect her things and summoned Blakey. She told him to notify Draco that she wouldn't be staying in the chambers for a little while and the elf nodded his oversized ears flapping as he did. He popped out as a tear started to roll down his face.

She stepped into her room and was suddenly reminded of what Ron had whispered in her ear. " _I love you Hermoine Granger. It's not your fault. I'll always be with you. Now go. Live. Breath."_ She shook herself out of the memory. She felt a warm presence in the room. The whole room seemed to have an orange glow to it. It reminded her of Ron's hair. She quickly gathered her things and levitated them to the door of the chambers. But she sat down at the desk in her room and wrote a letter explaining everything to Draco. She knew she had to write it not say it out loud.

Draco stepped into his chambers and was about to go see Hermoine when he saw a letter on the kitchen table addressed to him. He recognized the handwriting immediately and opened it.

 _Draco,_

 _I am no longer in the hospital wing. I am living in a guest room of a Professor. I am not going to name them because that would be rude and destroy their character. You can ask Pomfrey about it. I have asked her to tell you everything you want to know. But I will not be in our chambers for a short amount of time. I need to have a little time away from that room. I will be back in those chambers in roughly three weeks. I don't want to overstay my welcome in this guest room. But I hope you understand. Don't do anything stupid. Don't say anything to anyone. Go about your day normally. I love you._

 _-H_

Draco fell to the floor. He wouldn't see her for 3 more weeks! He had stayed by her side with Snape... It finally occurred to him who the professor was. The one who had been with her through all of it as well. He headed to the infirmary and talked to Pomfrey. He asked her about Hermoines condition and she told him that he would be informed daily of her state. Draco said thank you and took off down the corridors.

There's the end. Leave a review if you have suggestions or something to say. Will Draco be lost without Hermoine? Will Hermoine question her state of mind? Will Snape help Hermoine through her nightmares? What will happen? I'll be posting soon. Stay tuned.


End file.
